


Desprate Hours

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Series: Desprate Hours [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less than three months after the destruction of Vulcan and Nero's attack on Earth, The USS Sophia is attacked by a new enemy, prompting The Enterprise and The Sherlock Holmes to come to her aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing besides The Sophia, its crew members, and the enemies debueing next chapter. I don't own Syrin, the crew of, or The Sherlock Holmes. They belong to oathkeeper65. Or the Enterprise and its crew members. They belong to Gene Roddenberry.

I sighed as I sat in the mess poking at my food. It was shitty. Replicated food was no good.

 

"Ness," T'Maire, the Vulcan pilot of my ship, the _USS Sophia_ , looked at me. "I cannot help but notice your foul mood. Is it because you do not enjoy the food or perhaps someone offended you?" I like T'Maire. She was raised on Vulcan by full blooded Vulcan parents and was, therefore, inquisitive about human nature and emotions.

 

"Niether. I was just wondering about my brother... I haven't heard from him in eight months. I'm worried something happened to him." Which was the truth, but I also did not like the food.

 

"Esign Syrin, Ness?" She sniffed. He was known throughout Vulcan. The full-blooded Vulcan who did not try to suppress emotions, rather embraced them like a human. Most Vulcans did not like him for that reason.

 

"No, T'Maire, we are not siblings, er... not actually siblings anyway. I'm talking about my adoptive brother, you know the Starfleet engineer." I shook my head. We looked similar, me and Syrin did, well... except for the hair, eyes, and hieght. I was short, whereas he was tall. I had blue eyes, where he had black. I was blonde while he was black haired.

 

"Yes. He has not contacted you for eight months? During your studies, I remember him contacting you everyday, in some form. That is strange." T'Maire looked thoughtful.

 

"Yeah... I hope he is alright." I frowned and stood up. "If anyone asks where I'm at, I'll be in my quarters." T'Maire nodded. I walked off towards my quarters.

 

"Hey, Nessie!" Connor Turner grinned as he walked up to me and slung an arm around my shoulders. "What's got you so sad?"

 

"My brother hasn't contacted me in eight months. I'm worried something happened to him." I said.

 

"The engineer, right?" Connor asked.

 

"Yes." I replied. I gently removed his arm from around my shoulders. I really didn't like to be touched. My brother had to break up too many fights when I was in primary school because some boy thought it would be funny to pull my hair or grab me. Well, he couldn't be talking cause I've lost track of how many fights that I had to break up involving him.

 

"Sorry. Maybe he just is in a section of space where the connection is bad." Connor shrugged.

 

"Not for eight months." I replied. "I'm going to my quarters. Let the captain know that's where I'll be if he needs me." I said and walked siftly away. Connor had a wee bit of a crush on me, and I him, but I just wasn't up for flirting right now. I reached my quarters and flopped on my bed. I wondered what Syrin was doing. Maybe on shore leave and flirting with some women on whatever planet he was on, or maybe catching up on meditation. I didn't really know. My thoughts turned to my older brother. I really missed him. He just up and disappeared one day without even saying goodbye. I was worried something happened to him. I rolled over and looked at a picture of my brother and I back home. It was just taken after a fight I had gotten into with an older boy. I had been six at the time, while my brother was thirteen. That was twelve years ago. I smiled as I saw his proud expression. I was sitting on his shoulders with an ice-ceam cone in one hand. I remember that fight. The boy was about ten and thought it would be funny to pull my hair in class, then push me down after school. I told him to stop it, complete with a Gaelic curse, then after school, when he pushed me down, I slapped him. He tried to hit me, I dodged then kicked him in the balls. My brother was just getting there at the time. The boy punched me then I kicked him in the balls again, but harder, then slapped him with my heavy-ass book-bag. My brother just smiled, swung me up on his shoulder, and took me out for an ice-cream cone. We had been having trouble with that boy for the past few weeks and my brother just told me that if he messed with me again, to just kick his ass. I laughed. I looked very attractive with that shiner. I yawned. I had been working hard all day and I decided that since it wasn't my shift, I was going to sleep. I fell asleep soon after getting into my bedclothes and showering.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ness, I trust your mood is back to normal after the burst of sadness yesterday." T'Maire asked me.

 

"Yeah, I'm still concerned, but he's capable to handle himself." I nodded.

 

"Excellent." She was silent for a momement. "May I inquire about a personal matter?"

 

"Uh... Sure?" If it was about guys, the I wasn't the best person to ask.

 

"I am curious as to your relationship with Ensign Syrin and Esign Turner." She said. "Are you mates with either or courting either?"

 

"No, at least not with Syrin. I have a few romantic feelings for Connor." I blinked, taken aback by her question. She was my roommate in Starfleet Acadamy, so of course she would notice my closeness with Syrin. "Before I go into Syrin, I want you to know. The way I feel for Connor is what's called a crush. It's not love or lust it's a he's-cute-maybe-he'll-date-me type thing. But with me in Syrin, we're like siblings. We've known eachother since a few years before Starfleet." She nodded. "I remember one time we nearly got into trouble together. Do you want to hear it?"

 

"Yes, continue." She replied.

 

"It was just after we graduated Starfleet. We were leaving for our ships in the morning, so we went to a bar to celebrate. I was getting a glass of water, since I wasn't, and still aren't, old enough to drink. This drunk guy was hitting on me until I finally told him to get lost. He got angry and slapped me. I was about to tear into him, when suddenly, the man dropped down. I saw Syrin standing behind him and I figured out that he nerve pinched hi-" We were thrown against the wall. The red alert lights and alarms sounded,

 

"All personell to battlestations!" The captain's voice came over the intercom. I jumped up, pulled T'Maire to her feet, and ran for my station while she went to her station. I had just got my phaser when I encountered three enemy soldiers. They were Chief Medical Officer Johnson. I growled and fired my phaser, hitting the three in the head. I was never more glad for taking archery and hunting as sports than in that moment. I holstered my phaser as I knelt beside her.

 

"Ensign..." She groaned, waiting for my name.

 

"Scott, Nessa Scott." I supplied.

 

"Thank you, Esign Scott." She tried to sit up.

 

"This is Esign Scott. I am requesting medical attention for a downed officer on the Sickbay deck." I called on my comm. A moment later, a nurse ran around thee corner. I stood up and ran for my station, praying I could get there in time to help the ship. I rounded the corner and froze as I saw the enemy captain staring at me. He was strange looking.

 

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I pulled out my phaser.

 

"Where is your captain, girl?" The man thing growled. He looked like an Asian male, but with Klingon forehead ridges and red eyes. I would be having nightmares about those eyes for a while. "Take me to him."

 

"You attacked our ship. If you wanted peaceful negotiation, then you should have hailed us." I growled.

 

"If you do not take me to him now, then I will make you, girl." He took a step towards me. I pointed my phaser at him.

 

"Take one more step and I'll blow your brains out." I snapped. I was terrified on the inside.

 

"I am Caesar, Emporer of the Leonid Empire." He growled as he continued walking towards me. "Take me to your captain or you'll regret it." My back hit the wall, but he was still walking towards me. I wished for some help. I fired my phaser at him, but he blocked it. He then sent a bolt of energy at me. It hit the wall above me and sent me to my knees. I stood up and jumped away the next attack. I squared my shoulders and prepared myself for the fight of my life.

 

 

* * *

 

Kirk's POV

 

* * *

 

 

I stood on the pad as I waited for Scotty to beam us down to the _Sophia_. We had recieved a distress call from the _Sophia_ and were going to help. I glanced over at Spock and Sulu. They looked uneasy. I was uneasy as well. Something was wrong with this. Scotty beamed us down to the _Sophia_.

 

"We'll split up, the  _Sherlock Holmes_ is on their way." I pulled out my phaser and took off down a hallway as Spock and Sulu followed suit, each going down a different hallway. I heard a cry of pain.

 

"Give up girl. You are outmatched." A voice growled.

 

"Never!" A feminine, Scottich accented voice snarled. I saw a heavily injured blonde girl pointing a phaser at the man I heard speaking.

 

"Get away from her." I growled as I shot at him. He turned and blocked the shot.

 

"This is not the last you'll see of us." He disappeared. I ran foreward and caught the falling girl. She had passed out.

 

"Scotty, beam us up." I said. I was on the _Enterprise_ in seconds. I heard a distressed noise come from Scotty's direction. He jumped up and rushed over to me.

 

"Is she still alive?" He asked. He sounded terrified.

 

"Yeah, I'm taking her to medical." I replied. I hurried to the sickbay.

 

 

* * *

 

Scotty's POV

* * *

 

 

My heart was beating out of my chest as I beamed Kirk back to the _Sophia_.

 

"Are you okay, Scotty?" Chekov asked from beside me.

 

"As long as she'll be fine, yeah." I mumbled.

 

"You know her?" He asked.

 

"She's my little sister." I rubbed my temples. He nodded. I willed my hands to stop shaking.

 

 

* * *

 

Syrin's POV

* * *

 

 

I frowned as I searched the _Sophia_ for Wanimo T'hy'la. She wasn't in her station, nor her quarters, or sick bay. I was worried. I saw T'Maire, her roommate at Starfleet Acadamy, trying to fight off several enemy soldiers. She might know where Wanimo T'hy'la is. I fired my phaser at two soldiers, while she took down two others with a piece of a broken table. I turned to the last two t find them, to my shock, laying on the ground with Commander Spock lowering his phaser behind them.

 

"Spock." I growled.

  

"Syrin." He returned. "I take your presence her means that the _Sherlock Holmes_ has arrived.

 

"Yes. T'Maire, have you seen Nessa? I cannot find her." I replied. I did not like Spock.

"If she is not at her station, quarters, nor sickbay, then it is only logical that she would be fighting in the halls." T'Maire replied. I cursed and ran off down the hall. Where was she?

 

 

* * *

Spock's POV

* * *

 

 

I sighed. Syrin was placing personal feeling above the many lives at stake. I could see he loved this 'Nessa' by the way he said her name. I wondered if this Nessa was Nessa Scott, an especially bright young woman I had tutored in Vulcan when she was struggling, by recommendation of her instructors. Though, if this was the same young woman, now, then I worried for Mr. Scott, as I came to find out was her older adoptive brother.

 

"He is being illogical." T'Maire said as she placed a piece of a table down. "He loves her but she does not feel the same."

 

"I believe 'Nessa' has relayed this information to you." I said. "May I ask an inquiry?" I allowed her to lean on me since she injured her leg.

 

"Yes," She replied.

 

"Would the Nessa he is refering to, be Nessa Scott?" I asked.

 

"Yes." She said as we were beamed aboard the _Enterprise_. I noticed the pale terrified complextion of Mr. Scott. I believe either Captain Kirk or Mr. Sulu found Nessa and rushed her to sickbay. I helped T'Maire to the sickbay. Dr. McCoy was busy attending to a heavily injured girl, whom I recognized as my former student and Mr. Scott's sister, so I helped T'Maire to sit on a bed. A nurse appeared to attend to her.

 

"Live long and prosper." I saluted my fellow Vulcan.

 

"Peace and long life." T'Maire returned. I rushed back to the transporter room.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Nessa's POV

"Good, you're awake. Worried you wouldn't wake up." I groaned as the world swam into focus.

 

"Who're you and where am I?" I looked around. There was a thirty-something man standing beside me, scanning my with a tricorder.

 

"You're on the _USS Enterprise_. I'm Cheif Medical Officer Doctor Leonard McCoy." He replied. I nearly jumped up, if it hadn't been for the fact that my legs hurt like a bitch.

 

" _Enterprise_?! Where the bloody hell is the _Sophia_?!" I was extremely worried.

 

"Calm down! She's on her way to the nearest Starbase for repairs. The _Sherlock Holmes_ and _Enterprise_ are escorting her and her crew there." Doctor McCoy gently pushed me back down. "You'll and she'll be just fine..." He was waiting for my name. I relaxed.

 

"Scott, Esign Nessa Scott." I replied. He gave me a calculating look.

 

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Montgomery Scott, would you?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, he's my brother." I sighed. "What exactly happened? How did I end up here?" I ran a hand through my hair.

 

"You were attacked." I snapped my head around and saw somewhat familiar face. "And I brought you here."

 

"Uh, thanks..." I blinked as I remembered Caesar disappearing after this guy appeared.

 

"Captain James T. Kirk." He replied. I noticed that Doctor McCoy had moved away to tend to other patients. "Do have any clue about the attackers?"

 

"Yeah, the bastards." I growled. "I was fighting their leader. Called himself Caesar. Said he was the Emperor of the Leonid Empire." I searched my brain for anymore information on them. "He didn't say what his motives were or anything." I finished.

 

"That is weird..." Captain Kirk frowned. "I'm going to hail Starfleet." He got up and left. T'Maire approached me.

 

"Ness, it is good to see you awake. I am going to my quarters upon this ship to meditate on this attack. Live long and prosper." She saluted me. I returned it. The door opened a few minutes after she left and I gaped at who was standing in the doorway. It was my brother. He seemed to be looking for something. His eyes found me and he walked quickly over to me.

 

"Nessie... lass... Are you as okay as you can be in this situation?" He sighed. I placed my hand on his hand.

 

"Yeah, even better now that I can stop worrying about whether you'd been killed or something." I smiled.

 

"Sorry 'bout that." He chuckled.

 

"Where'd you go?" I frowned. "What happened? You just disappeared one day..."

 

"Well, my instructor and I had a wee debate. I wanted to prove my point, so I tested out my theory on Admiral Archer's beagle. He wasn't happy and shipped me out to Delta Vega. I was there for six months witout any communication with you, then when I got to Eath after Nero's attack, I tried to find you, but you were off planet." He smiled.

 

"Well, you're here. And I'm glad you're okay." I smiled.

 

"I'm glad you're alive. When Captan brought you up from the _Sophia_ , you looked dead and I was terrified..." He squeezed my hand. I noticed how pale he looked. I smiled at him.

 

"So... What's your job here?" I said.

 

"Cheif Engineer," he grinned. "You?"

 

"I'm still an ensign, but I handle phasers and torpedoes." I replied.

 

"Nice," his communicator started beeping. "I've got to go. See you as soon as I can, lamb." He pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

 

"See you, Scotty." I smiled. He hurried out of sickbay. I heard the door open again.

 

"Greetings, Ms. Scott." I heard a familiar voice. I grinned.

 

"Shacha, Mr. Spock. Yana ra moi rena itisha ta?" I returned.

 

"Ha, wani ra moi rena ro itisha." He sat down beside me. "Syrin was looking for you aboard the _Sophia_."

 

"He was, was he?" I hoped that he wasn't looking just for me. He needed to focus on the mission, not me.

 

"Yes, he was placing personal feeling above the many lives at stake." Spock nodded.

 

"The idiot." I sighed. Syron was overprotective. _Scotty_ , my _brother_ , wasn't as protective of me as Syrin was.

 

"I understand you need rest to recuperate after the attack. I merely wished to affirm your condition and relay the fact that Syrin was searching for you. Tai nasha no karosha." He gave me the Vulcan salute.

 

"Peace and long life." I returned the salute. He left the sickbay.

 

* * *

 

Five days later

 

* * *

 

 

I limped to the _Enterprise's_ mess. My arm was still in a sling from where I had dislocated it while fighting Caesar. My wounds looked worse than they actually were and there was a lot of blood from a head wound I had gotten. Caesar had blown up a table and a piece of shrapnel had sliced me when I tried to get out of its way. I wasn't exactly tan, so every cut and bruise I got looked worse than if I was tan. They just showed up more. Don't get me wrong, I had been pummeled and everywhere hurt like a bitch. I went the the food synthesizer. I made my selection and cursed as I realized I couldn't carry my food and drink. Suddenly, a hand reache out and grabbed my drink.

 

"Where are you sitting and I'll carry your drink for you?" A Russian accented voice asked. I turned to see a young looking, bright-eyed, brown haired boy standing beside me.

 

"Follow me and thank you." I led the way to an unoccupied table. He sat my drink down after I had sat down. "Do you want to join me? I won't mind." I smiled.

 

"Thank you, just let me get my food." I nodded and he returned a moment later.

 

"What's your name?" I asked.

 

"Pavel Andreievich Chekov," he replied. "Your's?"

 

"Nessa Scott." I replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations-
> 
> Shacha- Hello  
> Yana ra moi rena itisha ta?- Are you in good health?  
> Ha, wani ra moi rena ro itisha.- Yes, I am in good health.  
> Tai nasha no karosha.- Live long and prosper.


	4. Chapter 4

I yawned. I was walking to where I knew Scotty was. It had been about a week since Caesar had attacked the _Sophia_. Captain S'Claulan had came aboard to see about the crew that had been beamed aboard the _Enterprise_ for medical treatment and safety. He was as relieved as Vulcans could be to know that I was well on my way to recovery and that not many of the crew had been lost.

 

"Nessa!" I broke into a wide grin and turned to look at Syrin as he rushed towards me.

 

"Syrin!" I called as I gave him a one-armed hug. "How are you?"

 

"I am good. You?" He smiled.

 

"I'm fine. Still sore, but other wise fine." I said. "I heard you were looking for me from Commander Spock." I said. I noticed the sour look on his face at Spock's name. Wonder why?

 

"He told you?" Syrin asked.

 

"Yes. He visited me in sickbay. He's the first officer on board here. Did you know that?" I asked.

 

"I didn't know that." Syrin said. "Who brought you aboard?"

 

"The Captain of the _Enterprise_ , James Kirk." I shrugged. "Saved my ass from the enemy captain too. He's pretty cool."

 

"I haven't met him yet." Syrin said.

 

"You'll meet him." I said. "I found Scotty."

 

"Where has he been?" Syrin asked.

 

"Delta Vega. He had a debate with his instructor, tried to prove his point by testing his theory on Admiral Archer's prize beagle, Archer was pissed and got him shipped off to Delta Vega without letting him tell me where he was going, where he was for six months without contact to me and the only company  was a little alien known as Keenser." I said. "He was one of the main reasons Earth survived Nero's attack. When he finally got back to Earth, he tried to find me, but I was off-planet."

 

"It is good that you've found him again." Syrin smiled.

 

"Ensign Syrin, Ensign Nessa," T'Maire walked up to us. "Doctor McCoy needs to see you, Nessa."

 

"All right, I'm on my way." I turned to Syrin to see him pulling out his communicator. "I'll see you later, Syrin."

 

"Yeah, Captain Whitfield needs to see me. I'll find you later." He nodded. I gave him a hug and started towards the sickbay. Syrin went to the transporter room.

 

"How are you, Nessa?" Doctor McCoy asked as he came up to me after I sat down on the biobed.

 

"Still sore as hell, but otherwise good." I said. I remembered that he was going to see how my arm was. I had cracked the humerus bone during the fight with Caesar and Doctor McCoy had used the... the... bone regrowing thing on it, but there wasn't a one hundred percent chance that it'd competely work, hence the reason for my visit.

 

"That's good." He said as he gently took my arm. He used the scanner on it. "Your arm isn't one hundred percent healed, but it's close. Should be finished in a day or two. Some of your cuts on your arm aren't looking the best, but if I give you some antibiotics, it should take care of it." He walked over to where the medicine was stored and started to prepare a hypospray. Those things were enjoyable. He walked back over. I noticed Captain Kirk walk in. Doctor McCoy gave me the hypospray. I didn't even flinch.

 

"Wow, you aren't bitching about being hyposprayed." Doctor McCoy said.

 

"They don't hurt that much. Not the worst things I've had to endure." I shrugged.

 

"Those things hurt!" Kirk frowned.

 

"Not as much as that time where I had to beat up that sophmore when I was in seventh grade." I shrugged. "Though, it hurt him more than it hurt me." I smirked. I had beat that boy's ass, hard. Though, he shouldn't have insulted my adoptive parents or Scotty.

 

"Why did you beat him up?" McCoy raised an eyebrow.

 

"Insulted my adoptive parents and Scotty. Pissed off the wrong girl." I shrugged. "Got a week's worth of detention for it, but it was worth it."

 

"You're really protective, aren't you?" Kirk asked.

 

"Yep, especially of my family and who they consider family." I nodded. "Also, I have an extremely short temper and prone to violent beatings when I have lost my temper." I shrugged. We talked for a bit longer before I decided to get some lunch. I was on my way to the mess and vaguely wondered if Pavel was off shift.I had just gotten my food and drink, when I heard a familiar voice calling my name. It was Pavel.

 

"Nessa! Come sit with me and one of my friends." He smiled.

 

"Sure." I said. He led me to a table where there was a dark haired man sitting.

 

"Hikaru, this is Nessa. She's Scotty's sister." Pavel said as we sat down.

 

"Nice to meet you Nessa," He smiled and shook my hand. "My name's Hikaru Sulu."

 

"Nice to meet you too, Hikaru." I smiled.

 

"You were on the _Sophia_ , right?" Hikaru asked.

 

"Yeah, hope she's okay." I said. "She was the first ship I was on." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed as I poked at my replicated haggis. It definitely did _not_ taste like it was supposed to. I glanced around the mess. Pavel wasn't off shift, Sulu wasn't, and Scotty wasn't. A green skinned girl dropped into the seat in front of me.

 

"Heya! My name's Gaila! You're Scotty's sister, right?" She smiled.

 

"Yeah, I'm Nessa, but if you want to call me Ness, Nessie, or any other nickname that's fine." I replied.

 

"Cool! Can I call you Xena? Cause I heard about how you nearly beat that Caesar bastard single-handedly and that reminded me of a character on a Terran television show I saw in the Acadamy." She smiled.

 

"I know that show! Xena Warrior Princess. I loved that show! Course you can call me that!" I grinned. We laughed.

 

"Can you use a sword?" She asked.

 

"Damn strait I can, learned it when I was six." I smirked. "Scotty can too. He learned it when I did." Gaila giggled.

 

"That's cool! Maybe he can show some of us how to do it." She giggled.

 

"Maybe." I said slyly. "You know, now that I think about it, Doctor McCoy looks like a dark-haired Cupid from Xena!" I giggled.

 

"Oh. My. Gods. You are right!" Gaila laughed. "Ooh, let's nickname him Cupid!"

 

"Okay!" I said. We giggled hysterically.

 

"Hey, Gaila, Ms. Scott, do you mind if I join you two?" I noticed a girl come up.

 

"Sure," I laughed. 

 

"That's cool Nyota." Gaila said.

 

"Your name's Nyota?" I asked.

 

"Nyota Uhura," She said as she down beside Gaila.

 

"I'm Nessa, but Ness, Nessie, or anyother nickname you want would be cool too." I smiled.

 

"I call her Xena!" Gaila and I started giggling.

 

"What's with the giggles?" Nyota raised an eyebrow. "And why are you calling her Xena? That was from a tv show."

 

"Bones looks like a dark-haired Cupid from Xena! So we're calling him Cupid now!" Gaila giggled. "And I'm calling her that because of how she nearly took down Caesar single-handedly and that reminded me of Xena!"

 

"He does, doesn't he?" Nyota laughed. "Mind if I call you Xena, and if I join in on Bones' new nickname?"

 

"Sure! So long as he doesn't kill us." I smiled. We laughed.  We continued our lunch while talking about everything we could think of.

 

"WEll, this has been lovely, but I have got to go to my shift. See you girls later!" Gaila smiled and left to go down to Engineering.

 

"I have to go to my shift as well, see you later, Xena?" Nyota smiled.

 

"Yep, see you." I waved. Nyota hurried to the bridge. I decided to go to the rooms for meditation. I'd find T'Maire there.

 

"Nessa," T'Maire nodded to me as I walked in.

 

"T'Maire," I returned the nod. I sat down beside her. "Can I ask a question?"

 

"You may." She replied.

 

"Do you have a bad feeling about today?" I sighed. "I feel something big is about to happen and it's not gonna be good."

 

"I share your feelings." She replied. "I also feel that what ever is going to happen will irrevokably change our lives. For better or for worse."

 

"It's going to be a chain most likely..." I mumbled.

 

"Bad things never walk alone." She replied.

 

"Yeah, I'm worried about what's going to happen during the course of this." I rubbed my forehead.

 

"He that can't endure the bad, will not live to see the good." She replied.

 

"True, my friend." I replied. "I hope not many will not live to see the good."

 

"As do I." T'Maire said. The ship suddenly jerked.

 

" _Shite_!" I cursed, as I was knocked into T'Maire. I jumped up in time with T'Maire.

 

"I believe your life-changing event is happening." She said as we raced for where a lot of the crew would be.

 

"Nessa!" I turned to see Pavel running towards me. "Thank goodness you are not injured!"

 

"What happened?" I demanded.

 

"The Leonids have returned! They are attacking the _Enterprise_ and _Sherlock Holmes_." He replied.

 

"FUCK!" I growled.

 

"The Captain is getting everyone capable of fighting ready to fight and all medical prepared to help the injured!" He said.

 

"Give me a phaser and a sword and I'll run those bastards through." I said.

 

"Come on! I know where to take you to get weapons so you can help Sulu and me." He tugged on my arm.

 

"You heard the man, T'Maire! Let's get ready to kick Leonid ass!" I said as I ran after the Russian. T'Maire followed me.

 

"Nessa," Sulu breathed in relief as we ran into the room. "Here's a phaser." He tossed me a phaser. T'Maire grabbed herself one.

 

"Got a sword? Cause I'd be able to kick major ass with one." I said as I set my phaser to kill. He grabbed a small retangular thing from the wall and tossed it to me.

 

"Let's go." He said. WE all ran out and pretty quickly found some Leonids. I holstered my phaser in favor of my sword. I smirked as I started my deadly dance. I wasn't really dancing, but Scotty had said I moved so gracefully and fluidly that it looked like I was performing a dance. They quickly fell to my blade and I turned to help the others. Sulu was just about done with his opponents, T'Maire was the same as Sulu, Pavel, though, was having a lot of trouble. I jumped over the dead bodies and decapitated a Leonid that was about to kill Pavel from behind. He ducked in order to avoid a blow from his attackers and i swung my blade, slicing the arm off of the first Leonid. I flipped over Pavel and ran my blade through the heart of another attacker. He shot the one armed Leonid until he was dead. I was cut on my arm by the scimitar of the one left. The head fell off of it. Sulu stood behind it with his bloody sword.

 

"Thanks." I said. We ran to the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

I ducked under the fist of a Leonid. I was irritated. They need to just go back to their home! I decapitated the Leonid. I was getting covered in blue blood. I wished I didn't have to deal with all these bastards. I flipped and chopped one of the bastards that was going after T'Maire in two. Soon Pavel, Sulu, T'Maire, and I were fighting back to back because of us quickly being outnumbered. There was the sounds of a few phasers being fired.  The Leonids dropped dead and I saw Syrin, Scotty, and Connor behind them.

 

"Hell yes!" I breathed. "Thanks for helping us."

 

"You okay, lamb?" Scotty asked.

 

"Yep, just covered in Leonid blood." I grinned. "Has Caesar showed his ass yet? Cause I owe him a rematch."

 

"Not yet, Ness," Syrin shook his head.

 

"He'll show up." Pavel said.

 

"Yeah, and I'll be there to kick his ass." I replied. I ran a blood soaked hand through my hair. "Where's the places in the most danger?"

 

"Engineering and the bridge." Connor replied.

 

"Kay, I'll take half of you guys and go to Engineering and the rest of you go to the bridge." I said. Scotty nodded and took his place by me, Syrin followed. Connor stood beside Syrin.

 

"We'll meet up at the mess after clearing the ship." Syrin said. We nodded and took off for Engineering. Scotty led the way since this was his ship and we were saving his engineers.

 

"Nessa! Scotty!" I heard Gaila shout as we ran into the engineering sanctum, aka the entire engineering decks.

 

"Gaila!" I called. I ran over to her.

 

"Thank the gods you're here!" She breathed. "The entire place is almost overrun  with Leonids!"

 

"They better not lay a hand on my engines!" Scotty growled as he pulled out his phaser.

 

"Well, looks like we've got our work cut out for us, time to start cutting!" I grinned evilly. I gripped my sword and turned to look at a bunch of Leonids.

 

"Hell yeah!" Scotty grinned.

 

"Kick their asses, Xena!" Gaila cheered as she grabbed a phaser. I lept at the nearest Leonid and with a smooth slash with my sword, the Leonid was laying in two pieces on the ground. Scotty fired his phaser and the others followed suit. We swept through the engineering decks like the plague of locusts in the ten plauges on Egypt. We left no Leonid alive in our bloody sweep. After we liberated the engines, we made our way throughout the ship searching for Leonids to destroy to protect our ship.

 

"We need to check the medbay. The only weapons they really have there is hyposprays." Scotty said. I immediately thought of Cupid and the crew members of my ship who were not so lucky as me and were still bedridden.

 

"Let's go." I sprinted towards the medbay.


	7. Chapter 7

I flipped over a collapsing Leonid after I had killed it via sword to the cranium. I glanced over at Syrin who was firing his phaser at all of the Leonids.

 

"Ready, Ness?" He grinned. We were just outside of the medbay, Connor and Scotty had been separated from us along the way, so it was just me and Syrin.

 

"Hell yes," I flung the doors open and fired a phaser shot towards the Leonid that was about to chop Cupid in two. I flung myself to the side as I tried to dodge a shot from a particularly large Leonid. I growled as I thrust my sword into its neck. I was knocked against a biobed by a really large Leonid. My sword had slid out of reach and I wouldn't have time to reach it. I saw a scapel. I grabbed and threw it at the Leonid. It hit him right between the eyes. I smirked as I attempted to stand up. A strong pair of hands hauled me up. I met Cupid's eyes. He handed me my sword.

 

"Don't get killed." He said before letting go.

 

"Thanks, Leonard." I smiled. I threw myself towards Syrin shouting a savage war-cry. The leonid attacking my best friend turned, shocked at my outburst. I slashed through his head and throat. Syrin gave me a look. I shrugged at tugged him towards the direction of the bridge, having cleared out medbay. We were slashing through Leonids left and right, myself having been overtaken by some prescense that lead me to be a bloodthirsty warior. We soon made it to the bridge, exhausted but victorious.

 

"Nessa! Syrin!" Scotty greeted us as soon as we entered the bridge. I grinned and gave him a hug.

 

"Glad to see you're in one piece." I sighed.

 

"Well, now we know that we've probably taken out over half Caesar's army, kept control of two ships, and survived that, we just have to figure out how to destroy Caesar and the rest." Jim sighed. He had pretty badly ripped up his uniform and gotten quite a few injuries. I sighed.

 

"I'd say we blow them to kingdom come." I growled. I was tired of these damn Leonids.

 

"I agree with Nessa." Pavel said. "Between the  _Sherlock Holmes_ and the _Enterprise_ we have the firepower."

 

"Aye, I think that'd be a great solution." Scotty said. There was a sound behind us. My bloodthirstyness came back in full force and I spun around. I launched myself at the Leonid and pulled out a knife I had picked up on the way. I slashed several times and the Leonid fell down dead.

 

"He did _not_ know who he was fucking with." I growled.

 

"Back to destroying the Leonids," Syrin cleared his throat. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, they have magic, and if I am right, magic often times disables the use of technology."

 

"Dammit!" I growled. "Syrin's right, they catch wind of what we're doing, bye-bye technology."

 

"I have another idea!" Pavel said. "If someone were to set charges in their ships, then we could detonate them and still blast the Leonids to kingdom come!"

 

"That might work." Scotty and I said at the same time.

 

"Only a few problems." I mused. "We need to find a way of getting on undetected and who the hell would set the charges?" I frowned. "It's basically a suicide mission, or has the potential to turn out like that."

 

"I can beam whoever is setting the charges into their ship." Scotty said.

 

"I volunteer to set the charges." Syrin said. I hid my panic and fear.

 

"As do I." A new voice said. We turned to see T'Maire standing in the doorway. "I will set the charges along with Syrin."

 

"I volunteer as well, seing as the charges would need to be set rapidly and with the amount needed, it couldn't be done in the time frame required by just two individuals." Spock said.

 

"So, it's just one Vulcan team, huh?" I muttered.

 

"You will not be going?" Syrin tilted his head to the side.

 

"Someone has to keep Caesar distracted while the charges are set." I shrugged.

 

"Right." He sighed. I noticed he seemed sad about something.

 

"Let us prepare for the mission ahead." T'Maire said as she left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked down the hall. I was going to wish Syrin good luck before he beammed aboard the Leonid ship. The door opened and I saw him standing at a table hunched over and tense.

 

"Syrin." I said as you walked in the room.

 

"Nessa." He said as he turned around.

 

"Just wanted to wish you good luck..." I replied. He looked like he was troubled.

 

"Can... Can I tell you something?" He sighed.

 

"Sure what's up?" I tilted my head to the side.

 

"I do not know how to say this, so I am going to say this bluntly and straitforward... like you like to say things..." He looked into my eyes. "I love you, Nessa Scott. I loved you since we first met on the shuttle to the Acadamy." My heart dropped.

 

"Syrin... I... I don't love you that way... You are like a brother to me... You are my best friend.... I'm sorry..." I felt bad. Syrin was my best friend. I didn't romantically love him. He looked crestfallen.

 

"I... I understand..." He looked away. I took a step forward and placed my hand on his shoulder.

 

"Syrin, we can still be siblings. Afterall, most people think we are anyway. I'll forget this encounter if you want. You're too good of a friend to lose because of this." I said. He looked at me again.

 

"I would like that... Fokima." He smiled. I returned it.

 

"I'll let you finish getting ready." I said. He nodded. I left the room and went in search of T'Maire. I found her in one of the stardecks.

 

"The likelyhood of our success is less than four point three percent." She said as soon as I had opened the door. "I am, to name a human emotion, anxious."

 

"More than anxious, I think." I stood beside her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

 

"I suppose so." She replied.

 

"It's so beautiful, but so deadly." I smiled. "When I signed on to Starfleet, I never expected to be in this type of situation..."

 

"Ninety-nine out of a hundred do, according to research." T'Maire.

 

"I am scared, T'hy'la. Well and truely _terrified_." I sighed. "If I cannot distract Caesar, then I am losing my friends, my siblings, to a madman with a god complex." I didn't want to think of what they would do. "I'm not mature enough for this. I'm not ready for this."

 

"As I once read in a book written by a Terran, only one who is mature enough can say 'I am not mature enough.' Only one who is, in fact, ready can say 'I am not ready for this.' If I did not know by your blood line, I would imagine you to be a Vulcan by your maturity and logic." T'Maire said. I smiled at her. "I, too, am experiencing the human emotion fear." She admitted quietly.

 

"Wani ra tako itisha." I replied. The Vulcan equivalent of a smile appeared on her face. I smiled at her one last time before heading to the transport room. Scotty was there, as well as Pavel.

 

"Nessa." Scotty sighed. "Are you sure you can do this?"

 

"Yeah... I am. I'm the best chance of keeping Caesar distracted. Now that Captain Withers was dead... I liked Captain Withers. He was a middle aged man. Wife was the CMO of the _Sophia_. She went by her maiden name, Johnson. Had a kid in highschool. He was two years younger than me. The away team filtered in, along with Captain Kirk.

 

"We'll be beamming you to the cargo hold, not a soul in sight. Do not give me that look Mr. Spock. It will be empty. The lay out of this ship is different than that of the _Narada_." Scotty glared at the offending Vulcan. I snickered.

 

"Chekov, take Esign Scott to the bridge and hail the ship. Get the distraction started before beamming." Kirk said. I glanced over at Pavel.

 

"Aye Captain." He said. We left the room.

 

"I hope this plan works." I sighed.

 

"It will." He said. I silently hoped he was right. We stepped onto the lift. I started to nervously fidget. I was worried. What if I couldn't distract them? What if the plan didn't work? I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It. Will. Work." Pavel said firmly. I sighed. The lift opened to reveal the bridge. I walked to the center of the room. I nodded to Nyota and took a deep breath as she hailed the Leonid ship.

 

"This is Acting Captain Scott. I demand to speak with Emporer Caesar." I said as soon as the screen showed the Leonid ship. I _really_ hope this works.


	9. Chapter 9

 

**Syrin's POV**

* * *

 

I scanned the cargo hold of the Leonid ship.

 

"We will split up and place charges. I will head to the right." I heard Spock say.

 

"I'll go to the left." I said.

 

"I shall go to the passage behind us." T'Maire said.

 

"We will meet up here and go forward together." Spock said. We split up and I crept down the hallway. I soon found the place to set the first charge. I hid in an alcove of the hallway when two soldiers walked towards me. They didn't notice me. I set the first charge and ran further down the hallway. I sent the next charge and followed the layout of the hallway to the third place. I set the next one and circled back around. I sighed. I was upset that Nessa didn't love me. I will respect her wishes. I hoped she wouldn't choose Connor. As I set the fourth charge, my mind drifted to a conversation I had with the other man.

 

_"Syrin." I nodded at Connor._

 

_"Nessa has spoken highly of you." I said._

 

_"Yeah, I think she likes me." He smirked. I tensed. "I think she's pretty damn hot. Also, heard her talking to T'Maire about how she had a crush on me."_

 

_"You probably just assumed it was you." I growled._

 

_"Who else would it be on? You? If she was going after a Vulcan, don't you think it would be a real Vulcan? One that doesn't show emotions." He snorted. I held myself back from punching him._

 

_"She loves me." I growled. "She doesn't like the arrogant type." I turned on my heel and stormed from the room, ignoring his jeers towards me._

 

I shook my head. Connor was not the right person for her. I wondered who she would decide to go with. It was obviously not me... I finished placing the charges and arrived back at where we arrived at just as Spock and T'Maire did.

 

"We need to place the last ones behind us." I said.

 

"Let us go." Spock said as we turned and went down the hall. With three people, it was harder to hide and we had to kill a few Leonids. I felt a pang in my lower abdomen. "Go back to the rondevou point, I will set the final charge and meet with you there." Spock said. T'Maire and I ran back. The pangs in my lower abdomen were becoming stronger. My eyes widened. No! Not now! This is before schedule!

 

"Syrin! What is causing your distress?" T'Maire hissed at me.

 

"Pon Farr! It's early!" I gasped.

 

"Where is your bonded?" She sighed.

 

"Don't have one... had to use prostitues since I was banished from Vulcan..." I folded in on myself. I heard her curse to herself. Spock returned at that moment.

 

"His pon farr has arrived early." T'Maire said. "He has no bonded. We must get him to his quarters."

 

"And when I get there, what? I have to have someone there to help me through it or I'll die, remember?" I hissed.

 

"And someone will help you." She snapped. "My own pon farr is due today."

 

"Scotty, beam us up." Spock said. We were beamed aboard and T'Maire and I swiftly went to her temporary quarters. I could tell pon farr had begun for her.

 

 

* * *

**Nessa's POV**

* * *

"Acting Captain Scott, is it?" Caesar smirked. "What do you wish to speak about?"

 

"You have committed numerous crimes against the Federation, against Starfleet. If you come quietly with us, no struggling or anymore killing, then we will not destroy your ship. If not, we will destory it so that no one will be able to tell who or what it was or belonged to. If you choose to not comply, then, to borrow a phrase from a Terran comic, novel, and movie franchise, we are your judge, jury, and executioner. In essence, we are the law, should you choose to not comply. What do you choose?" I remembered reading the Judge Dredd comics with Scotty as a child. I later read the novels and watched the movies. I loved the one made in 2012 the best. I don't know how he got his hands on them.

 

"How? Your ship is destroyed, your crew is mostly dead or too injured to act, you haven't the fire power on these two ships to destroy us." He laughed. Spock and Scotty strode into the bridge. I smirked.

 

"The how does not matter. Do you surrender or do you not?" I asked coolly.

 

"I will never surrender to you, Terran bitch." He growled.

 

"Hikaru, Pavel, blow the charges." I turned to look at them. "Uhura, leave the communications screen up. I want to see him die." I turned to look at him. The Leonid ship started to rock as the charges exploded.

 

"This is not the end... We will destroy you." He growled.

 

"Case closed. Verdict passed. Your time is up, Creep." I growled. A Dredd-like scowl wanted to come onto my face. I saw Caesar catch fire and start screamming his head off before the communications screen shut off.

 

"You did it, Nessie!" Scotty cheered and gave me a hug. I grinned and returned the hug. I turned to see Pavel fidgeting.

 

"I told you it would work, didn't I?" He mumbled. I laughed, grabbed his head, and smashed my lips against his. He looked dazed when we parted.

 

"Yes, yes you did." I smiled. Scotty laughed at me and Pavel. We were both as red as Scotty's shirt.

 

"Does that kiss mean you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked sheepishly.

 

"Yes, Pavel, yes." I grinned. I turned to Spock. "Where's Syrin and T'Maire?"

 

"They required to go to their quarters. They are unharmed." Spock replied.

 

"Great! When we get back to Earth, I say we celebrate. We kicked bad guy ass, Chekov got a girlfriend, and most of us are alive!" Jim cheered. I laughed. We left the bridge. I was going to my quarters to get some rest. That's what most of us were doing. As I passed T'Maire's quarters, I heard noises I wasn't expecting. There were moans. I swiftly ran to my quarters. I fell asleep after changing and showering.

 

* * *

 

I yawned as I walked into the mess hall. It had been several days since we destroyed the Leonids. We were a day away from Earth. I got my food and sat down waiting for Pavel, Scotty, Cupid, and Hikaru to get here.

 

"Nessa... I have something I need to tell you..." I looked up to see T'Maire with Vulcan uncertainty on her face.

 

"What's up?" I motioned to the seat beside me. I turned to face her as she sat down.

 

"I... underwent pon farr on the day of the Leonids' defeat..." She looked down. "I found out early today.... that... I... am pregnant..." She looked very uncertain. I broke into a huge grin.

 

"Oh my god! I am so happy for you!" I nearly squealed. "Who's the dad?"

 

"Syrin..." She looked up at me. "He underwent pon farr at the same time..."

 

"I am so happy for the both of you!" I smiled as I pulled her into a hug.

 

"Thank you, Nessa. I do not know how to tell him..." She returned the hug.

 

"Just tell him. Tell him the truth, straight to the point. Don't try to plan out some elaborate way. Just go to him and say it." I replied.

 

"Thank you, Nessa." She smiled. I gave her a playful shove as she stood up.

 

"Go tell him now." I smiled. "I won't tell anyone about it until youwant me to." She nodded and left in search for Syrin. I'm happy. No doubt about it.


End file.
